Castle On The Hill : Nagikae
by Efsatmar Enn
Summary: Nagisa dan Kayano. Pangeran yang dikutuk dan gadis yang dianggap titisan siluman. Merasa bernasib sama dan kesepian keduanya menjadi dekat. Cerita dua insan berbeda yang disatukan dalam sebuah kisah.


**Castle On The Hill : Nagikae**

 **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Nagikae Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

"La..la..la.."

Seorang gadis bernyanyi riang menelusuri hutan. Kaki-kakinya yang kecil dengan lincah melompati akar-akar pohon yang menghalangi jalannya. Surai hijaunya menyatu dengan dedaunan yang menaungi tubuhnya yang berlari. Di tangannya tergenggam wadah yang berisi dua ikan hasil pancingannya. Gadis itu menuju ke sebuah kastil di puncak bukit.

Ia memasukinya tanpa ada ketakutan. Gadis itu menyalakan obor untuk menerangi jalannya menelusuri lorong. Ia juga menyalakan setiap obor yang ditemuinya.

Dia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sudah terang benderang. Gadis dengan manik madu itu meletakkan obornya di sisi pintu agar tangannya bisa mengetuk pintu besar yang menjulang di hadapannya.

"Halo! Nagisa, kau di dalam? Ini aku Kayano. Aku membawa ikan."

Pintu besar itu berderit terbuka. Seseorang dengan tinggi tidak jauh beda darinya membukakan pintu dan menyuguhkan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Ke sini lagi Kayano? Kau tidak dicari kakakmu?"

"Dia pasti sibuk dengan kekasihnya yang seorang pembunuh bayaran itu. Dia tahu aku datang ke sini kalau tidak mendapatiku di rumah. Dia sudah hapal."

Nagisa mengangguk mengerti. "Berapa ikan yang kau dapatkan?"

"Dua. Untukku dan untukmu," jawab Kayano riang.

"Ayo masuk."

Kayano dan Nagisa berjalan menuju dapur dalam di ruangan itu. Mereka sibuk berkutat dengan ikan yang dibawa Kayano. Mereka memasaknya untuk dijadikan makan malam.

"Nagisa, harusnya kau ikat rambut panjangmu saat sedang memasak. Mengganggu bukan?"

Kayano kemudian mengikat surai biru Nagisa yang sebelumnya tergerai. Ia mengikatnya menjadi dua di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"Sama dengan punyaku kan?" Kayano menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Nagisa.

"Kayano, kau terlalu dekat."

"Kenapa malu? Kita kan sama-sama perempuan?"

Nagisa menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kayano. "Tapi aku juga masih seorang laki-laki," sangkal Nagisa.

"Apa aku terkesan murahan saat menempel padamu?" tanya Kayano.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" bantah Nagisa. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. "Aku merasa sedikit risih. Maksudku bukan karena kau. Tapi Kayano, masih ada sisi lelaki dalam diriku meski aku sedang menjadi perempuan."

Kayano tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan terlalu dekat denganmu agar kau nyaman. Bagaimana?"

"Terima kasih Kayano."

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita makan sebelum dingin."

Mereka membawa masakan mereka sendiri ke meja makan untuk disantap.

.

.

.

Nagisa dan Kayano mengamati langit malam yang cerah dengan bertabur bintang dan bulan purnama yang menggantung. Keduanya berdiri bersisian ditemani teh herbal di tangan masing-masing.

"Kayano..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku? Padahal aku terkena kutukan?"

Kayano menoleh. "Bukankah sudah sering kukatakan untuk tidak menanyakan itu terus Nagisa? Aku tulus menjadi temanmu."

"Meskipun aku dikutuk?"

"Meskipun Nagisa," yakin Kayano. Ia menatap ke dalam mata biru Nagisa. "Aku tidak masalah kau bisa berubah menjadi laki-laki atau perempuan. Kutukan itu tidak berarti bagiku. Aku akan menjadi teman setiamu dan selalu begitu."

"Terima kasih Kayano. Di saat orang lain tidak ada yang mau menerimaku yang aneh ini kau selalu ada untukku. Terima kasih."

"Ne, Nagisa. Kau belum pernah menceritakan padaku kenapa kau dikutuk dan bisa berubah menjadi seorang pria atau wanita. Maukah kau menceritakannya?"

Nagisa sedikit terlihat ragu.

Kayano merasa tidak enak sendiri. "Tidak apa jikau kau tidak mau! Aku tidak memaksa!" sahutnya cepat.

"Aku akan cerita. Tidak enak juga menyembunyikan ini padahal kau sudah jadi temanku."

Kayano memandang penuh terima kasih pada Nagisa.

"Ibuku sedikit tidak waras–menurutku. Dia menginginkan anak perempuan, bukan aku. Karena itu, ia membawaku ke tempat paranormal. Ia ingin mengubahku menjadi seorang perempuan."

"Itu penyihir, bukan paranormal," komentar Kayano.

"Aku berpendapat sama." Nagisa menyetujui. "Tapi semua tidak berjalan lancar. Ada kegagalan dan itu berubah menjadi kutukan. Awalnya aku bisa berubah menjadi perempuan, tapi lama kelamaan aku berubah lagi menjadi laki-laki. Dan itu terjadi begitu terus. Ibuku menjadi membenciku. Dia mengusirku dan membuangku ke kastil ini."

Kayano merasa sedih mendengarnya. Ia tahu Nagisa sudah cukup menderita dengan kondisinya, ia baru tahu kalau hidup Nagisa begitu penuh liku.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Kerajaan menginginkan seorang pangeran untuk meneruskan tahta. Karena kondisiku aku dianggap aib. Mereka tidak mengakuiku sebagai pangeran dan anggota keluarga. Hanya kastil ini yang kupunya."

Kayano memeluk bahu Nagisa yang sekarang adalah seorang gadis. "Kau punya aku Nagisa," hibur Kayano.

"Arigato Kayano. Kau orang yang baik."

Kayano menggeleng. "Ini juga untuk diriku sendiri. Sama sepertimu, aku juga tidak memiliki teman di desa. Penduduk desa membenciku dan kakakku karena suatu hal. Kau tahu, dulu warna rambutku adalah hitam, tapi saat suatu hari aku bermain ke hutan rambutku berubah jadi hijau. Penduduk desa menganggapku titisan siluman. Mereka menjauhiku dan kakakku."

Nagisa terbelalak. "Aku baru tahu itu," lirihnya.

"Tak apa. Aku juga tidak pernah cerita. Aku hanya tidak ingin bersedih dengan terus mengingatnya."

"Tapi aku iri padamu. Meskipun begitu kau selalu ceria dan penuh semangat," kata Nagisa.

"Itu agar aku tidak lemah Nagisa. Kau juga harus sepertiku. Kau harus menjadi orang yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Buktikan pada orang-orang itu bahwa kau bisa walaupun kau hanya sendirian."

Nagisa tersenyum.

"Menurutku kau itu seperti bulan," ucap Kayano lagi.

"Bulan?"

"Ya. Di suatu saat kau bisa menjadi bulan sabit yang begitu elok, cantik dan anggun. Dan di saat yang lain kau bisa menunjukkan dirimu sebagai purnama yang bulat dan penuh. Kau mengagumkan, kau seperti bisa menaklukkan kegelapan malam dengan sinarmu. Dan semua akan terhanyut oleh pesonamu. Bagiku itu mengagumkan."

Nagisa tidak pernah berpikir begitu sebelumnya. Ia kagum akan Kayano yang bisa melihat segala hal dari sisi yang berbeda.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku juga iri dengan kakakku lho," ungkap Kayano. Gadis itu menglihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nagisa.

"Dia pintar, cantik, penyayang, ceria dan masih banyak lagi. Ia bisa dengan santai menjalani hidup meski banyak orang membenci hidupnya. Kakakku selalu terlihat bahagia meski kekasihnya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Ia tidak pernah merasa malu atau takut. Dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu."

"Kalau tidak salah dia disebut Shinigami kan?"

Kayano mengangguk. "Aku pernah bertemu sekali dengan orang itu. Dia tampan dan sedikit mesum. Tapi dia orang yang menyenangkan."

"Rasanya aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku juga sudah merindukannya. Dia itu seperti hantu, datang dan pergi semaunya."

.

.

.

"Kayano, apa tidak apa-apa kau menginap di tempat ini selama ini? Ini sudah tiga hari lho. Kakak—"

"Tidak apa Nagisa, sungguh. Kakakku juga sedang ada urusan di luar desa. Mungkin baru akan kembali sekitar satu minggu, selama itu boleh aku menemanimu Nagisa?"

"Tentu," jawab pemilik surai biru itu.

Kayano tersenyum lebar pada Nagisa. Tapi ia mendadak teringat sesuatu.

"Nagisa!"

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?" Kata yang sama itu keluar lagi dari mulut Nagisa. Dan dengan nada yang sama.

"Sebenarnya aku terkadang sedikit bingung saat kau jadi laki-laki atau perempuan. Wajahmu sama sih. Bagaimana kalau kau membedakan sedikit penampilanmu saat kau jadi perempuan. Kan tidak lucu kalau tiba-tiba aku memelukmu saat kau sedang menjadi laki-laki."

'Benar juga,' batin Nagisa. "Aku harus apa?"

Kayano berpikir. "Menggerai rambutmu misalnya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai rambutku digerai, sangat menganggu," tolak Nagisa.

"Lalu apa? Memangnya kau mau memakai rok atau gaun?"

Nagisa menggeleng cepat.

"Apa ya?" Kayano mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di pelipis. Ekspresi serius Kayano terlihat lucu di mata Nagisa.

Ia langsung mengacak pelan surai hijau Kayano. "Kau lucu saat serius begitu."

Kayano menggembungkan pipinya. "Beri ide dong!"

"Bagaimana dengan pita? Aku akan memakai pita berwarna saat menjadi perempuan dan hanya akan mengikat rambutku biasa saat aku menjadi laki-laki. Kau setuju?" tawar Nagisa.

Kayano mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria. "Ide bagus Nagisa! Aah, aku menyukaimu."

Nagisa diam. Kayano sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Suasana memdadak canggung di antara mereka berdua. Kayano lupa, kalau Nagisa di hadapannya sejatinya adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Maksudku..."

"Aku paham kok Kayano," gadis yang aslinya pemuda itu tersenyum manis pada Kayano. Dan itu berdampak buruk bagi Kayano. Dadanya jadi berdebar tidak karuan dan pipinya dihiasi semburat merah tipis.

.

.

.

Kayano dan Nagisa berjalan bersisian di tengah keramaian karnaval yang diadakan kerajaan. Mereka bergandengan tangan menyusuri padatnya jalanan yang dipenuhi lautan manusia.

"Nagisa, jangan diam saja. Ayo kita nikmati karnaval setahun sekali ini."

Mereka sedang menyingkir dari kerumunan orang-orang. Kayano gemas sendiri melihat Nagisa yang hanya diam dan terlihat lesu. Padahal semua makanan dan permainan disediakan gratis oleh kerajaan.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenaliku?" tanya Nagisa takut-takut. Matanya melirik kesana kemari. Khawatir seandainya ada orang kerajaan yang mengenalinya.

"Jangan takut. Tidak akan ada yang mengenali kalau kau adalah pangeran Nagisa. Kau sudah mengenakan pita berwarna di rambutmu, semua mengira kau perempuan. Bukan pangeran."

Nagisa terdiam. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa aneh. Ia merinding di sekujur tubuh. Kayano sadar dengan perubahan Nagisa, ia menjadi khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nagisa?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Kau benar Kayano, tidak akan ada yang tahu siapa aku. Mereka juga tahunya bahwa aku sudah hilang tersesat di hutan."

"Nagisa..."

"Ayo bersenang-senang!"

Nagisa menarik tangan Kayano dan membawanya kembali ke keramaian. Mereka banyak bermain di karnaval itu, bermain menangkap ikan, lempar bola, juga menaiki berbagai permainan. Keduanya juga menonton sirkus sambil memakan kembang gula kapas. Mereka beralih dari satu kedai ke kedai lain. Malam itu mereka benar-benar bersenang-senang. Senyum dan tawa tidak lepas dari wajah Kayano dan Nagisa.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan. Andai karnaval ini diadakan setiap hari. Kenapa hanya dirayakan setahun sekali sih?"

"Kalau setiap hari ada maka akan membosankan dan tidak ada yang menarik Kayano."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Benar juga."

Nagisa dan Kayano tengah duduk di pinggir alun-alun tempat karnaval itu diadakan. Mereka menunggu waktu diluncurkannya kembang api sebagai tanda puncak karnaval dengan ditemani beberapa camilan.

"Ne, Kayano, apa kau tahu untuk apa karnaval ini dibuat?"

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya balik.

Nagisa tersenyum manis dan menatap dalam pada Kayano. Gadis itu tersipu malu. "Untuk hari ulang tahunku."

"Eh?" Gadis bersurai hijau itu terjejut.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku bahagia bisa mendatangi karnaval ini lagi,"ucap Nagisa.

Kayano tiba-tiba berdiri dan hendak pergi. Namun Nagisa menahan tangannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali!" Kayano melepaskan tangannya dan berlari menembus kerumunan. Ia kelihatan sangat terburu-buru.

Nagisa mengamati Kayano sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia kemudian beralih dengan memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Pemandangan sebuah keluarga menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Okaa-san, aku ingin topeng!"

"Tidak Sakura-chan. Anak perempuan tidak memakai topeng seperti itu."

Anak gadis itu berkaca-kaca. "Tapi aku ingin. Sakura ingin topeng..."

"Sudahlah, berikan saja. Jangan memaksanya, ia memiliki pilihan," kata ayah gadis tersebut.

Nagisa ikut tersenyum melihat interaksi antar anggota keluarga itu. Ia iri. Orang tuanya selalu memaksanya menjadi seperti yang mereka inginkan. Ia dilahirkan untuk dibentuk, bukan untuk menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Padahal sebisa mungkin Nagisa sudah memenuhi keinginan ibunya, tapi ibunya tidak pernah merasa puas. Itu karena dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Air matanya menetes tanpa disadarinya. Nagisa mengusapnya cepat. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan siapa pun.

"Nagisa!" Kayano menepuk bahu Nagisa dari samping dan mengagetkannya. Kayano menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Nagisa.

"Tada!"

Kayano mengeluarkan sebuah pita cantik berwarna pink gelap. Pita itu cukup besar.

"Pita?" Nagisa mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Kayano mengangguk cepat. Ia kembali duduk di samping Nagisa. "Selamat ulang tahun Nagisa! Ini hadiah untukmu." Kayano menyerahkan pita itu pada Nagisa.

"Kayano..."

"Dipakai saat kau jadi perempuan ya." Senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya.

"Arigato Kayano," ucap Nagisa terharu.

Kayano mengangguk. Ia mengamati ke depan dan masih tersenyum. "Kita seperti sedang kencan ya?"

"Ini kan memang kencan, meski bukan aku yang mengajaknya sih."

"Eh?" Kayano belum _ngeh._

"Kayano, ini hadiah darimu." Nagisa menunjuk pita hadiah Kayano. Ia kemudian kembali berucap, "Boleh aku minta hadiah untukku?"

"Hadiah... apa...?"

Cup.

DUAAAR!

Nagisa mencium pipi Kayano bertepatan dengan kembang api yang meletus. Kayano membelalakkan matanya saat Nagisa menciumnya. Ia hanya diam mematung dengan pipi yang merah padam.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian kemarin malam Kayano merasa dirinya tidak seperti biasanya. Dadanya terus berdebar tidak normal dan perutnya juga terasa aneh. Wajahnya juga kerap memanas kalau mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ada apa denganku? Padahal aku bersama Nagisa yang seorang perempuan. Kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri?"

Kayano menangkupkan tangannya pada pipinya. Ia selalu salah tingkah di depan Nagisa sekarang. Bahkan ia tidak bisa tidur setelah malam itu. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Nagisa, Nagisa dan Nagisa.

" _Ini kan memang kencan, meski bukan aku yang mengajaknya sih."_

"Kenapa kata-katanya masih jelas di telingaku sih?" Kayano mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan lututnya.

"Eh? Tapi apa maksud dari kata-kata Nagisa malam itu?"

"Baik-baik saja Kayano?"

Kayano tersentak. Ia mendapati Nagisa sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Na-nagisa..."

Nagisa memberi senyum. "Aku mendapatkan mangga di hutan. Kau mau?"

"Hu-um." Kayano mengambil satu potong dari piring. Rasanya asam dan manis, tapi enak.

Nagisa memperhatikan gadis itu dari samping. Senyum tak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Kau manis."

Kayano _blushing_. Ia segera menghabiskan mangga di tangannya dan mengambil potongan lain untuk mengalihkannya dari Nagisa. Lagi-lagi dadanya berdentum-dentum tak karuan.

"Nagisa..." lirih Kayano.

"Ya?"

"Saat kita pergi ke karnaval kemarin, kau perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Kayano ragu. Ia memalingkan mukanya dari Kayano.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ja-jawab saja!"

"Aku... laki-laki."

Wajah Kayano semakin merah. Jadi saat Nagisa mencium dirinya Nagisa seorang laki-laki? Lalu kata-katanya juga...

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi canggung."

"Se-sekarang, kau laki-laki atau—"

"Aku laki-laki," potong Nagisa.

Kayano langsung menoleh cepat. "Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

"Kan aku tidak memakai pita. Kau sudah lupa Kayano?" Nagisa memandangi Kayano.

" _Bagaimana dengan pita? Aku akan memakai pita berwarna saat menjadi perempuan dan hanya akan mengikat rambutku biasa saat aku menjadi laki-laki. Kau setuju?"_

'Kayano baka! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa sih?' gerutunya dalam hati.

"A-aku mau pergi sebentar!" Kayano berlari meninggalkan Nagisa. Sedang pemuda itu tersenyum melihat Kayano yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Kau lucu Kayano," ujarnya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Kayano tahu bahwa Nagisa sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki saat menciumnya, gadis itu sekarang sudah bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia tidak lagi menghindar dan kabur saat bertemu dengan Nagisa.

"Kayano."

"Ada apa?" toleh Kayano.

Nagisa tersenyum. Ada kilat jahil di matanya. "Hanya ingin memanggil namamu saja."

Kayano memalingkan muka. "A-aku akan masuk ke dalam," ucapnya sedikit terbata.

Nagisa menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding pembatas balkon ruangannya. Ia tersenyum mengingat kebersamaannya bersama Kayano tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Nagisa masih ingat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Kayano. Mereka bertemu di bawah pohon mangga dan menjadi akrab saat bersam-sama memetik buahnya. Kayano mengetahui rahasia Nagisa di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Gadis itu juga sudah sering menginap di kastil Nagisa.

"Melamunkan sesuatu Pangeran?"

"A-akh!"

Nagisa sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada orang yang menjeratnya dengan tali. Ia menahan tali itu agar tidak semakin menekan pembuluh nadi di lehernya. Nagisa merasa sangat sesak. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba meloloskan diri. Berterima kasihlah pada tubuhnya yang kecil sehingga ia bisa berkelit.

Dengan nafas terengah ia bicara. "Siapa..kau? Ukh.." Nagisa memegangi lehernya yang memerah.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Tugasku hanya untuk membunuhmu."

"Membunuhku?!"

Belum selesai Nagisa terkejut pria yang tadi menjeratnya sudah berada di belakangnya dan mencekik lehernya dari belakang. Nagisa kembali terkejut. Gerakkan pria itu sangat cepat. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari saat pria itu berpindah tempat.

"Kau menderita kan hidup di sini sendirian? Maka akan kuakhiri derita itu bersamaan dengan nyawamu. Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan nada main-main.

"Ka-kayano..."

Nagisa mencoba memanggil nama gadis itu tapi malah rintihan yang ia keluarkan. Nagisa merasa sangat sesak. Pemuda itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan. Nagisa melirik sebuah vas di salah satu dinding pagar. Ia mencoba menggapainya.

PRAAANK!

Vas itu pecah dan berantakan di lantai. Nagisa merasa sedikit lega saat samar-samar mendengar derap langkah kaki. Kayano akan datang, pikirnya.

"Nagisa!" teriak Kayano.

Gadis itu mengamati dengan cepat kejadian di depan matanya. Manik sewarna madunya melebar.

"Nii-san! Hentikan!" teriaknya lagi. "NII-SAN!"

Pria yang mencekik Nagisa menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia berbalik, masih dengan menahan Nagisa.

"Kayano..." lirih Nagisa.

"Kayano?" pria itu menggunakan nada heran.

Kayano berjalan mendekat. "Lepaskan Nagisa."

"Aku ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya," jawab pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Demi aku." Kayano menatap memohon.

Pria itu luluh. "Baiklah." Ia melepaskan Nagisa, pemuda itu langsung menjauh.

"Hisashiburi Nii-san."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Kayano, kemarilah." Kayano berjalan mendekat dan langsung dipeluk pria itu. "Kau sudah sebesar ini ya."

"Kau juga tidak berubah," ucap Kayano setelah melepaskan diri.

"Dalam?"

"Dalam segala hal. Aku senang masih bisa mengenalmu sama seperti dulu."

"Tapi aku tidak sama seperti dulu. Kemampuanku semakin bertambah," balasnya.

Kayano hanya memberi senyum. Ia beralih pada Nagisa yang sudah berangsur membaik. "Nagisa, dia adalah kekasih kakakku. Aku sudah menganggapnya keluargaku sendiri."

"Shinigami-san?"

"Dia mengenalku?" tanya pria tinggi itu.

Kayano tersenyum. "Aku banyak cerita tentangmu pada Nagisa. Dia kagum padamu tahu. Nagisa sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi pertemuan pertamanya sepertinya membuatnya trauma."

Shinigami tertawa. "Maafkan aku. Namamu?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya

Dengan sedikit ragu Nagisa menjabat tangannya. "Shiota Nagisa."

"Nii-san, jangan menyakitinya lagi. Nagisa satu-satunya temanku."

Shinigami mengacak surai hijau Kayano dan menarik pipi gadis di hadapannya gemas. "Seperti maumu _my lady._ "

Kayano tersenyum malu. Ia tersipu.

"Ano... kalau boleh tanya, siapa yang menyuruhmu membunuhku Shinigami-san?" tanya Nagisa.

Shinigami itu langsung berwajah datar. Tidak ada lagi raut bersahabat dan sedikit jahil di wajah tampannya. Bahkan mata sipitnya memandang serius.

"Ibumu," ucapnya singkat.

Kayano dan Nagisa sangat terkejut. Bahkan saking terkejutnya pemuda itu sampai mundur beberapa langkah. Perutnya mual, rasanya ia ingin muntah mendengarnya. Orang yang selama ini ia anggap ibu malah tega ingin membunuhnya. Nagisa tertawa miris.

"Nagisa..." gumam Kayano.

Air mata Nagisa meleleh. Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya dan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia terus berjalan mundur perlahan sebelum berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan balkon.

"Nagisa!"

Set.

Shinigami menahan lengan Kayano. "Biarkan ia sendiri dulu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Akari."

Tes.

Kayano ikut menangis. Ia terisak sesenggukan. Hatinya ikut terasa sakit melihat kondisi Nagisa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa hidup Nagisa begitu sulit. Dia diasingkan keluarganya sendiri, bahkan sekarang ibunya ingin membunuhnya. Hidupnya sangat menderita. Kenapa dunia tidak adil baginya?"

"Sssh... tenangkan dirimu Kayano. Aku memahami perasaanmu dan Nagisa. Kita sama. Jangan hanya meratapi ini." Shinigami membelai punggung Kayano penuh kasih sayang.

"Dunia memang tidak adil bagi beberapa orang. Kita hanya harus membuatnya adil untuk kita sendiri Kayano."

.

.

.

"Nagisa... kau sudah baikan?"

Nagisa menggeleng. "Kenapa dia tega padaku Kayano? Padahal ia adalah ibuku."

Kayano menatapnya sendu. "Sabar ya Nagisa. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Shinigami-nii?"

"Apa?"

"Dunia memang tidak adil bagi beberapa orang. Kita hanya harus membuatnya adil untuk kita sendiri," Kayano tersenyum.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Balas dendam. Apa kau mau aku membunuh mereka untukmu?" sahut Shinigami. Ia sudah berdiri bersandar di tembok di hadapan Nagisa dan Kayano yang duduk di atas pagar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti mereka."

"Masih menyayangi mereka eh? Sia-sia saja perasaanmu itu," ucap Shinigami.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin," balas Nagisa. "Kenapa mau melakukannya untukku?"

"Bukan kau, tapi untuk Kayano."

"Tidak membalas dendam juga tidak apa-apa Nagisa. Buat saja keadilaan itu dengan caramu sendiri. Aku membuat keadilanku dengan membuat hidupku bahagia."

"Lakukan saja sesuai keinginanmu. Jika ingin bunuh maka bunuh. Jika ingin membalas dendam, maka balaskan. Apapaun itu jangan salah pilih atau kau menyesal." Pria berprofesi pembunuh bayaran itu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kemana?" tanya Kayano spontan.

"Menjemput seseorang," jawabnya. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kayano. Yang dibalas dengan senyum oleh gadis itu. Pria itu melompat dari pagar lantai satu dan langsung berlari ke dalam hutan.

"Kau tidak takut Kayano?"

"Pada Shinigami-nii? Tidak. Dia orang yang baik dan lucu."

"Kalian akrab ya?"

"Kakakku pernah menyelamatkannya sekali," jawab Kayano. Gadis itu justru memandang Nagisa khawatir. "Kau yakin sudah baikan Nagisa? Soalnya kau tidak bicara apapun padaku."

Nagisa memberikan senyumnya. "Tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku Kayano."

"Karena kau temanku."

"Hanya teman?"

"Sahabat!" ralat Kayano. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berenang bersama?"

"Kau yakin? Aku dalam wujud laki-laki lho."

Wajah Kayano memerah. "Ma-maaf! Aku lupa!"

.

.

.

"Kau bisa Nagisa?"

"Sebentar Kayano. Ini agak sulit!"

"Kau turun saja. Nanti kau jatuh Nagisa. Kita juga sudah mendapatkan beberapa mangga," ucap Kayano dari bawah pada Nagisa yang sedang berusaha memetik buah mangga di pohon.

"Tapi ini yang paling matang."

"Turunlah. Aku takut kalau kau jatuh."

"Aku akan baik-baik saj—"

Krak.

Krasak!

"Nagisa!"

Naas. Kayano berdiri tepat di bawah Nagisa jatuh. Keduanya jadi saling bertindih di tanah. Nagisa di atas menghadap Kayano di bawahnya. Mereka sama-sama meringis kesakitan.

"Aww!"

"Na-nagisa.."

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu polos.

Kayano memerah. "Posisi kita.."

"Oh, aku berat ya? Maaf Kayano. Aku akan segera menyingkir."

Meski berkata begitu, pemuda itu tidak juga segera berpindah dari posisinya. Ia malah menatap Kayano lama. Dan gadis itu cukup merasa risih.

"Nagisa, kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Kau manis Kayano."

 _Blush._

Kayano memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Na-nagisa, berat."

"Oh! Maaf!" sahut Nagisa cepat dan langsung bangun. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah dengan pipi yang memerah. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. "Ki-kita pulang saja."

"Y-ya."

Keduanya berjalan dengan canggung. Mereka yang biasanya berdampingan kini sedikit memberi jarak. Kayano berjalan sedikit di depan. Mereka sama-sama memalingkan wajah.

Sampai di kastil pun tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Aku akan menaruh buah-buahan ini di dapur. Pakailah kamar mandinya dulu."

"Um." Kayano mengangguk.

Prang!

Namun belum sempat melangkahkan kaki terdengar suara benda jatuh dari dapur. Mereka bergegas menuju dapur untuk mengecek.

"Nii-san? Nee-san?" heran Kayano.

"Kayano! Lama tidak ketemu!" Seorang perempuan bersurai hitam pendek berlari memeluk Kayano.

"Jangan terlalu erat. Aku sesak," kata Kayano.

Perempuan itu melepaskan pekukannya. "Maaf, maaf!" ujarnya. "Habis aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Shinigami-san menjemputku kemari."

Kayano dan Nagisa mengangguk paham. Mereka mengamati dapur yang sepertinya habis dipakai.

"Kalian memasak?" tanya Kayano.

"Kami baru saja selesai. Ayo kita makan!" ajak Yukimura Aguri–kakak Kayano–dengan riang.

Mereka berempat menuju meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai masakan. Nagisa juga menyajikan buah yang ia dan Kayano cari di hutan. Mereka makan malam diselingi cerita dan candaan. Keempatnya terlihat seperti potret sebuah keluarga.

"Uhuk!"

"Nagisa hati-hati." Kayano mengangsurkan segelas air putih pada Nagisa di sampingnya. Ia membantu pemuda itu minum.

Aguri dan Shinigami yang melihatnya saling tatap dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kayano.

Nagisa tidak menjawab. Ia terdiam karena sekujur tubuhnya mendadak panas. Ia juga merinding di seluruh tubuhnya. Nagisa merasa pusing beberapa saat. Pandangannya mengabur sebelum kembali jelas dan tubuhnya normal. Nagisa mengamati tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Nagisa?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya kakaknya Kayano.

Nagisa tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan pita hadiah Kayano dan memakainya di rambut birunya.

"Nagisa, kau jadi perempuan?" tanya Kayano lagi.

Nagisa hanya tersenyum maklum akan tubuhnya yang bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu dan mengangguk. "Ya."

"Maksudnya?" Shinigami dan Aguri bertanya bersamaan. Di kedua mata mereka tercetak jelas pandangan penuh tanya.

Nagisa dan Kayano berpandangan.

"Akan kuceritakan." Selanjutnya Nagisa meberi tahu kedua tamunya semua tentang dirinya. Siapa dia sebenarnya, kenapa dia tinggal di kastil sendirian, bagaimana ia mengenal Kayano, kutukannya serta alasan ibunya ingin melenyapkannya.

"Nagisa, hidupmu pasti sulit. Aku bersyukur Kayano menjadi temanmu, karena kalian bisa saling memahami. Aku dan Shinigami-san juga bisa memahamimu kok," ucap Aguri. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Itu unik sekali. Kalau aku bisa punya kemampuan itu pasti bisa membantuku dalam membunuh," kata Shinigami dengan seringaian. "Ah, pasti akan menyenangkan juga untukku!" lanjutnya lagi. Ada kilat jahil di matanya.

Tok.

"Aww!"

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan Shinigami-san!" Aguri menggetok kepala Shinigami menggunakkan sendok yang ia genggam. Pria itu mengusap kepalanya.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Kayano tertawa melihat tingkah kakak dan calaon kakak iparnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku dan Shinigami-san akan menginap di sini lho."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi ruangan ini hanya memiliki dua tempat tidur. Di ruangan lain sudah tidak ada karena rusak dimakan rayap," jawab Nagisa.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa tidur dengan Nagisa," kata Shinigami.

"Tidak boleh!" seru Kayano cepat. "Nagisa sedang jadi perempuan. Biar aku yang tidur dengannya."

"Jangan!" seru Aguri dan Shinigami bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kayano dan Nagisa polos.

Kedua orang dewasa di sana saling tatap.

"Dengar Kayano, meski saat ini Nagisa seorang perempuan tapi sejatinya dia adalah laki-laki. Jiwa laki-lakinya pasti juga masih ada. Jika kau tidur dengannya maka..."

Shinigami tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Nagisa dan Kayano memerah memahami apa yang dimaksudkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur di bawah saja? Kita pindahkan kasurnya ke lantai dan tidur bersama," saran Aguri.

Shinigami tersenyum senang. "Aku akan tidur di tengah." Shinigami membayangkan dirinya akan tidur di antara para wanita.

"Tidak! Kau tidur paling pinggir dengan aku di sampingmu. Kayano di sampingku dan Nagisa di sisi yang lain," kata Aguri. "Aku tidak percaya kau tidak akan mengapa-apakam mereka saat tidur nanti."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau mesum!"

Seringai malah terpatri di wajah pembunuh bayaran itu. "Jadi kau mau kalau kau yang kuapa-apakan Aguri?"

Wajah Aguri merona. "Ba-baka!"

"Hahaha..."

"Kakak-kakakku tercinta, jika kalian ingin meneruskan obrolan dewasa kalian silakan pergi dari sini. Anak-anak polos di sini tidak ingin tercemari asupan kalian," ucap Kayano mengingatkan.

"Kayano!" seru Aguri. "Aku mau tidur. Aku ngantuk. Oyasumi!"

.

.

.

"Dengar Kayano Kaede alias Yukimura Akari, aku membawa kakakmu ke sini bukan tanpa alasan. Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Shinigami pada Kayano yang tengah duduk memperhatikan kekasih kakaknya yang berdiri bersisian dengan kakak perempuannya. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan dan berwajah gembira. Kayano sendiri duduk bersebelahan dengan Nagisa.

"Hal penting apa?"

"Dengar baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ujar Shinigami. "Aku pria yang berjuluk Shinigami menyatakan bahwa aku ingin menikahi kakakmu, Yukimura Aguri minggu depan. Apa kau akan menyetujuinya?"

Kayano membekap mulutnya. Ia senang bukan kepalang. Ditatapnya kakaknya yang juga bahagia. "Nii-san, sejak hari ini kau resmi menjadi kakak iparku!" ucap Kayano.

"Terima kasih." Shinigami mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Kayano. "Adik ipar."

Kayano membuat wajahnya jadi cemberut. "Tapi setelah ini aku akan kesepian. Kakak pasti akan pergi denganmu terus," gerutunya.

Shinigami tersenyum jahil. "Kau juga menikah saja dengan Nagisa."

Kayano sontak menjadi malu. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Tidak, tidak..."

"Kenapa? Kalian kan saling mencintai. Benar kan Nagisa?" tanya Aguri.

"Eh?" Wajahnya sama merahnya dengan Kayano.

"Kenapa hanya eh?"

"Nee-san!"

"Kalian berdua jangan malu. Kalau aku bertemu Aguri lebih awal kami juga akan menikah dari dulu. Benar kan Aguri?"

"Iya."

"Kami baru delapan belas tahun," sanggah Kayano.

"Delapan belas tahun juga tidak dilarang untuk melakukan 'itu' kok."

"Nii-san!"

"Shinigami-san!"

Yang disebut hanya tersenyum jahil sambil merangkul Nagisa. "Benar kan Nagisa?"

Pemuda itu semakin memerah saja dibuatnya. "Jangan menggoda kami," ucapnya malu-malu.

"Baiklah. Tapi Nagisa, apa kau benar-benar mencintai Kayano?" tanya Shinigami.

Nagisa gugup ditanya langsung begitu. Ketiga orang di sana menunggu jawabannya. Dia merasa malu sendiri. Pasalnya ia dan Kayano saja belum pernah membicarakan ini dan sekarang malah ditanya terang-terangan.

Nagisa menatap Kayano. Wajah gadis itu merahnya tidak hilang juga. Tapi Nagisa juga tahu, bahwa Kayano lah yang paling menunggunya untuk bicara.

"Kurasa i-iya.." jawabnya dengan menunduk. Kayano semakin merah saja.

"Sekarang giliran Kayano! Katakan perasaanmu pada Nagisa," pinta Aguri.

"Nee-san, kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Aku tidak akan khawatir kalau kau bersama Nagisa. Jadi, kumohon?"

"A-aku juga me-mencintainya," cicitnya.

Aguri berseru senang. "Selamat! Kau akan bahagia bersama Nagisa."

"Aguri, kita tinggalkan pasangan baru ini. Ayo." Shinigami membawa pergi calon istrinya untuk menjauh dari tempat Kayano dan Nagisa. Mereka ingin memberikan waktu untuk keduanya.

"Ka-kayano..."

"Y-ya?"

Tidak ada lagi suara. Mereka masih terlalu malu untuk bicara ataupun memandang satu sama lain.

"Apa kau benar-benar mau menerimaku? Kau tahu kondisiku."

"Tidak Nagisa. Itu bukan masalah buatku."

"Selama ini aku selalu bahagia saat bersamamu. Setiap hari aku selalu menunggumu untuk mengunjungiku. Kesedihanku hilang setiap kali aku bersamamu Kayano."

"Aku juga Nagisa. Kupikir tidak akan ada yang mau menerimaku, tapi kau mau. Hariku berwarna karenamu Nagisa. Nagisa aku mencin—"

"Tunggu Kayano!" cegah Nagisa. Ia mendekati Kayano dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu agar mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Kayano, aku mengatakan ini sebagai lelaki," jeda sejenak. Nagisa menatap dalam mata Kayano. "Aku mencintaimu Kayano. Maukah kau kelak menjadi istriku?"

Kayano mengangguk. "Aku mau Nagisa."

Nagisa tersenyum.

Cup.

Ia mengecup singkat bibir gadis itu. Kayano terkejut sekaligus malu. Tapi ia tidak lagi berpaling dari Nagisa.

"Aku mencintaimu Nagisa. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

..

..

OWARI

...

..

.


End file.
